Mysteries
by Werewolfbooklover24
Summary: Bella Swan is a half-human, half-vampire, half-demon, half-angel hybrid. She soon learns of a prophecy that will change her life. Takes place after Edward leaves in NM. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Mysteries**_

Bella POV

Edward took me into the forest, and all I could think was _what is going on in that idiotic vampire head of his?_ Before I go on, let me explain. I am a half-human, half-vampire, half-demon, half-angel hybrid. Meaning, I have all the abilities of a vampire, but I eat some human food, and I don't sparkle. I have fangs, but I only need a small amount of blood to survive. I have powers, like premonitions, reading minds, levitating, etc. And last, but not least, I have wings. Beautiful, multicolored wings. They are pure white with some reddish-brown, black, grey, navy blue, and purple flecks. But, of course, Edward and the Cullens didn't know about these things.

So here we are, him dragging me into the forest. We'd gotten to the path after a few minutes of walking, but I could still see my house. Some walk. He leaned against an old oak tree, his expression empty. "Okay. Let's talk."I said. I was baffled by vampires… They were so… weird.

He took an unnecessary deep breath. _Loser,_ I thought. "Bella, we're leaving." "Why? Another year…" I trailed off as I looked up at his face. "By _we_ you mean—""I mean my family and myself." He said slowly like I was a mental person. I knew what he was doing… He was breaking up with me. Jerk. Loser. Pathetic excuse for a being. He doesn't know what he'll be missing… and trust me; he'll be missing a lot. I took a deep breath, and with a cocky smirk said, "Have a nice life, dork." And with that, I walked away leaving an extremely shocked vampire in my wake. When I was a few feet away, I tapped into his mind… _My Bella, I'm so sorry for doing this…_then changed to _WHAT?_, after I called him a dork. "What?" he asked me, totally confused. "I'm moving on, Edweirdo, to the LIVING." I heard a small gasp from him, but didn't turn back. _Idiot, _I thought as I went back into my house. Walking up the stairs, my phone suddenly rang, playing Rehab by Rihanna; it was Chris, my guy-friend. _He is awesome._ I thought dreamily. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and answered.

(_Bella _**Chris**) _Chris! I haven't seen or heard from you in forever!_

**Ah, you know me Bells, always busy.** I chuckled at that. I DID know that. _What'cha up to? _I asked. **Not much. I just finished working on a blue dodge Challenger, angel. **I giggled. He had taken to calling me 'angel' and 'my girl' a few weeks ago.

_Hey, Edweirdo and his dumb family left, want to hang out?_ I asked.

**Sure. Pick you up in 20. **And with that the line went dead. I giggled again, and went into my room to change.

Edward POV

As I ran to our house in LA, I replayed what happened a few minutes ago.

"_What?" I asked her. "I'm moving on Edweirdo, to the LIVING." She said as she walked away. I gasped. She called me Edweirdo… This is just her way of coping with the breakup. My mind said. I watched her walk back into her house without a backward glance at me. Suddenly I heard 'Rehab' by Rihanna playing. Bella's phone. She always liked the pop songs… I thought dreamily. What I heard next broke my cold, dead heart._

"_Chris! I haven't seen or heard from you in forever!" my angel said. There was a short pause in which 'Chris' responded. My angel chuckled. "What'cha up to?" she asked. She giggled after a pause. "Hey, Edweirdo and his dumb family left, want to hang out?" she asked. I took off running, not waiting to hear the rest of the conversation. She called my family dumb… was my only reoccurring thought. And I continued running._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my two reviewers. :) You pointed out that I had made for 'halves' making Bella two different people. I now re-read and realize that's exactly what it looks, like, that is not how I intended it to be. I meant for it to come across that Bella is part human, part vampire, part demon, and part angel. But thanks for your reviews. :)

Anyway, chapter two.

I went into my closet, searching for something that wasn't too geeky. After a few minutes of searching I found artfully-ripped skinny jeans, a forest green tank top, and a pair of high-heeled black stiletto boots. _I look hot._ I thought with a smirk. I applied some minor lip gloss, and put on some mascara and eye-shadow that made my eyes pop out a little. Satisfied, I grab a small Coach purse that Alice gave me a few months ago, and stuff it with my wallet, extra make-up, and a few lollipops, in case I craved something sweet.

A few minutes after I had walked downstairs, Chris pulls up in his red Shelby GT500, which in my opinion was a totally hot car, but Chris disagrees. He says it's an 'ok kind of car'. I roll my eyes just thinking about it.

Looking out the window, I see him in his baggy jeans and wife beater t-shirt, which is a few sizes too small, but shows his muscles and six-pack abs. Chris has dark brown hair, that falls in his face a little, green eyes, and full lips. His skin is slightly tanned, but still a little pale. We could pass for twins, if his eyes were brown. He catches me looking, smiles and waves.

I quickly grab my keys and lock the door, only to turn around and come face-to-face with a smirking Chris. "If I had known you would be this anxious to see me, I would've come faster." "Shut up." I said as I mock-punched his shoulder. I always was more of a tomboy, than a girly girl. I think that's one of the reason's Chris likes me. He takes advantage of my lost train of thought, and kisses me full on the lips.


End file.
